Inebriation
by Whatdidyoudream
Summary: Drunk!Merlin is not quite so careful about his magic when inebriated.
Merlin couldn't count on one hand, or on two hands either, the amount of pints he'd had during the last few hours. In his inebriated state, he could barely focus on the feast, and the fact that he was supposed to service Arthur. However, he did try to pour wine into Arthur's goblet once in awhile, while he sent fleeting glances at the blonde man.

Arthur wholeheartedly agreed with Merlin having too much to drink, because he was a lightweight, and currently swaying slowly back and forth behind him. The prince enjoyed it, as Merlin staggered around with a wide smile on his face. Arthur always loved Merlin's happy nature, and when drunk, he knew Merlin was more affectionate than usual. And more talkable. When Merlin was in this drunk happy world, he tended to babble, and sometimes reveal more than he had planned on.

For example, once, Merlin had whispered sweetly in his ear that he wanted Arthur to touch him. It had been the first time Merlin had tried honey mead. It was great. Continuously during the feast, he'd touched Arthur, leaned over Arthur and whispered to Arthur how empty he felt and how much he needed his prince. After the feast, Arthur had dragged Merlin to his chambers, and fucked him until all Merlin could say was Arthur. Ever since that episode, they had shared Arthur's bed. Propriety had Merlin leaving the chambers after dinner, yet he crept in at night, snuggling under the furs and they shared the warmth of their bodies.

The next feast, Merlin had yet again become intoxicated, but that had been from some of Gwaine's strange herbs. However this time he revealed his magic. It hadn't been until they had retreated to Arthur's chambers, but when they were on the bed, suddenly all the clothes disappeared, and Arthur had been stunned for a few moments, until he pushed Merlin down on his stomach and continued to fuck him both in anger and amazement.

Therefore, Arthur felt that this feast almost required Merlin to expose yet another thing about himself. Now, he was just sitting with anticipation, wondering what it could be. What would it be? Was Merlin actually a lord? Or maybe a king from another country? Was he a singer, an artist or a noble man? There couldn't be that much left to hold a secret, and Arthur didn't think Merlin would keep another big secret. By now they were so involved that there weren't heaps left to unravel.

Apparently Merlin remembered his duties and was filling his cup, but Arthur quickly put a hand on Merlin's just in time for the wine not to spill over.

"Sorry, sire," he chuckled and withdrew. With a small shake of his head, Arthur returned to the drumsticks on his plate. There really was no elegant way to eat them, yet Morgana managed to look regal, while Arthur smeared the grease all over his face. But Merlin was back in an instant with a wet flannel. Slowly he cleaned Arthur's face, and suddenly he popped a thumb into his mouth. By reflex, Arthur suckled on it, but he quickly dispelled it with his tongue. Over the light of candelabra illuminating the room, Morgana was watching them amused, and luckily his father was in deep conversation, or he would have commented on the 'servant's' lack of grace. So Arthur was happy his father was otherwise occupied.

As Merlin deemed the prince's face clean enough, he silently took place by Arthur's shoulder. Normally Arthur would find this comforting, but tonight he found it slightly disconcerting. While finishing his plate, he waited for Merlin to start his affectionate ministrations.

Sure enough, a few minutes later a hand settled on his shoulder, by the nape of his neck. It lightly squeezed as Arthur bit into an unknown vegetable. With Merlin's skin on his, it was sometimes difficult to think, especially when the fingers gently caressed his hairline, pulling a few hairs. Usually when Merlin touched him, it sent a tingle down his spine, but now the feeling settled as a burn deep down in his toes, and it slowly spread upwards. He almost fell asleep. It felt nice. And so did the fingers entwining in his hair. He revelled in the almost tranquilising feeling, derived from magic.

"Arthur," exclaimed Uther's surprised voice. His eyes flew open and he stared expectantly and vary at his father. Merlin's hand immediately disappeared from Arthur's neck.

"Yes, Father?" He tentatively asked.

"I didn't realise you had started eating brussel sprouts. Didn't you dislike them?" His father had a curious gaze, yet also slightly suspicious.

Looking down at his plate, Arthur realised that a quarter of his plate was stashed with the obnoxious, foul-tasting, green, pea-like vegetables. He'd sworn to never eat them again, and he felt somewhat nauseous. He swallowed and the taste of feet spread in his mouth. Nearly choking, he answered," well, I have realised that as an adult, and especially as a prince, I cannot pick and choose what is placed on my plate, as most people have less than us, and must endure the… less than pleasant taste of what is presented at their table. It does not fit well to be selective." Even Arthur could hear the idiocy in the lame excuse. He also heard Morgana and Merlin try to hide their snickers simultaneously.

Apparently there was nothing else for it, he had to survive the rest of the feast eating the vegetables.

Merlin, however, was a brilliant diversion during the rest of the meal.

Vibrations started in his toes, where the burn had started, and subtly moved on. As they left his feet, they slowly trailed up his legs, tickling his calves, especially the thin skin right behind his knee, making his legs twitch. It surged up and localised in his inner thighs, were it prickled and aroused him. He could feel blood settling in his cock. It wasn't comfortable to be this vulnerable and open during the feast with nobles from other countries, and yet, Arthur loved it, and knew it was the doing of drunk and horny Merlin.

He glanced at Merlin, and his suspicions were confirmed; Merlin's eyes were glazed with gold, yet not enough to draw attention unless you knew what you were looking for. Most people probably wouldn't remember the original colour, but it was imprinted in Arthur's memory: sky blue, a colour of innocence. But he saw his manservant as dutiful as ever (cough, cough), and therefore Merlin was indeed using magic to create these 'touches'. They quickly made Arthur painfully aroused, his cock now fully erect, as the touches balanced on caressing his inner thighs and balls. It was throbbing against his breeches. And as Arthur saw another quick flash of gold, he suddenly felt the vibrations split into two specific positions; one covered the area of his cock, the other moving deviously between his legs, slowly trailing to his arse. It settled over the rim and moved in, just so it felt like he was occupied by the tip of a vibrating finger.

Slowly, and oh so gently it slithered further in, where it started tickling his prostate, while the other vibrations felt like Merlin's tongue giving small kitten licks to his slit. Arthur couldn't contain himself, as he realised he was in public, his father only a few seats away, and Morgana opposite him. He came in his smallclothes, completely soaking them, while trying not to react strongly to his orgasm. Of course, Merlin noticed, as well he should, as the pressure against his prostate kept going, though it eased up on the slit of his cock.

"Merlin," he growled, and tried to stand up from his seat. But Merlin's magic kept him seated, uncomfortable, yet in ecstasy. The pressure kept going and lasted all the way through the feast. Never had Arthur been so unaware of his surroundings as those few hours. The only things he were focusing on, was that wonderful feeling inside of him, which kept him hard through the rest of the night, and Merlin. He wanted to punish Merlin somehow, but whenever he looked at his manservant, who was quite inebriated, he just felt fond instead. Also quite delighted with this new revelation of Merlin being a slight exhibitionist, though secrecy would have to come first for now.

Finally the feast was over, and when Arthur and Merlin entered the prince's chambers, Arthur pushed Merlin against the door. A few seconds of frotting against each other and they were both coming with shuddering breaths.

"Never again, Merlin. Never again," the Prince said as he stripped both of them, and then pulled them on to the bed.

"Admit it, Arthur, you enjoyed it!" Merlin snickered as Arthur rolled them around and finally settled half on top of Merlin.

"I always enjoy when you're drunk, Merlin." Arthur snuggled into Merlin's neck, and a few breaths later he was snoring.

Merlin looked fondly down at his prince. He was utmost grateful that Arthur accepted him for who he was. Whether that was a warlock, a manservant or even a slight exhibitionist. He'd always have a place for Arthur in his heart. Especially after a few pints.


End file.
